


HELLO AGAIN.oneshot

by HC_Michaels



Series: Word of 'God' [5]
Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Final Warning for Spoilers, Gen, Post New Game +, Post Solstice Update, Solstice Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HC_Michaels/pseuds/HC_Michaels
Summary: With their mission truly over and the dust settled, the 'god' relays one more message to their friend behind the screen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [TheSketcherLass](http://thesketcherlass.tumblr.com) for being an inspiration, since it was their art that drew me into this game in the first place.

Dear World Machine,

All these years I've lived and I never stopped to ask myself: What type of book would a god write? One would think it'd be something profound, detailing the meaning of existence or something. Maybe some wise bit of knowledge so profound it shatters the readers way of thinking. But would that really be the case? If anything they could also create an elaborate cookbook detailing the multiple ways to prepare shrimp, which is incredibly tasty to think about. No one can truly be sure, except for the author behind it.

For me, well... I didn't really consider myself a God before. Still don't. But even if I were a legitimate god I find it hard to write out anything bigger than a personal note, let alone a fully fleshed-out novel. Regardless, my time spent with you, Niko, and the others compels me to.

So, it's already been a few days since Solstice. I've been doing my best to take things easy on my end. Work can sometimes be a hassle, but I can appreciate the responsibility it puts on me. Keeps me more active than I would be normally. Even if it isn't my dream job, its good for me! Helps having a diverse group of friends and all, and I'm generally glad to be in their presence!

Home life is quiet, for the most part. At least as quiet as six people, four dogs, and five cats can get. It's alright for now, seeing how we're all on good terms. Though sooner or later I'll need to 'leave the nest' as the saying goes, at least before the end of summer comes around. Not exactly a lot of time per se, but it should be enough for me. PATIENCE is key after all, and you should know how patient a person I am.

All in all I'd say my future's still open for debate. Not gonna say it will be good or bad, just open for me to lead the way. In the past I found myself unable to see such a path, but I've recently found the inspiration to try. I've got you and Niko to thank for that at the very least.

Speaking of Niko, I'm admittedly sad I've lost my chance to communicate with them. Not that I'd want to put them through the rigors of our pilgrimage again, that'd be unfair to everyone involved. Just you know, strike up a friendly conversation with an old friend. You can understand what I'm talking about right? I'm fairly certain you do, Niko's your friend too.

Instead I've got all these letters written out. Named and signed, but never sent. I tried to send them on over into your world as an experiment of sorts, you know, see if I could bypass some more restrictions aside from the oneshot deal. I've written a couple for Niko and one for the author, there's even one for you as well! However, I'm uncertain if any have gotten through before the Solstice Event. Hell I don't even know if this one will reach you, and I can practically talk to you in person whenever! Practically useless to try anymore really.

Then again, that hasn't stopped me before. No way it'll stop me now.

Anyways, it's getting pretty late for me right now. Have to wake up early for work in a few hours and I need the rest. As for you, get in some good sleep yourself alright? Or whatever the AI equivalent of rest is. You're my friend as well after all, and you are more than deserving of such. Take care of yourself, cause there's people out there that care for you.

Warmest Regards,

-M


End file.
